This disclosure generally relates to compressors, and more particularly to absorptive mufflers for use in compressor systems.
Absorptive mufflers are widely known and used within compressor-based chiller systems. A typical absorptive muffler includes an inner muffler body and an outer muffler body arranged as two concentric cylinders of absorptive material positioned within a housing situated on a discharge side of a compressor. The muffler is designed to dissipate high pressure pulsations in the discharge gas that exits the compressor. The discharge gas passes through an annulus between the two cylinders of the muffler arrangement to dissipate such high pressure pulsations.
One disadvantage with known absorptive mufflers is that the discharge gas may exit the compressor with relatively extreme pressure pulsations and at frequencies such that the muffler is unable to completely absorb the energy. As a result, the inner muffler body may vibrate. In a typical muffler, the inner muffler body is mechanically coupled to the housing and such vibrations cause increased noise.